Revealing the Monster Within/Gallery
Gallery Images Charles Muntz revealing the monster within.png|Charles Muntz reveals his real nature, having gone completely mad, killed several innocent people just because he was paranoid that they were going to steal "his" bird, and will stop at nothing until he then snatches her. Scar's true nature.jpg|Scar reveals his true nature to his brother King Mufasa before tossing him to his demise. Sloan and Bree revealing their true colors to Eliza.jpg|Sloan and Bree Blackburn revealing themselves to Eliza Thornberry to be the ruthless poachers who kidnapped the cheetah cub she tried to save, and also plan to kill a herd of elephants with an electric fence. Hans betraying Anna revealing his true colors.png|Prince Hans betraying Anna, showing his true nature and revealing he never loved her, he was just manipulating her for the throne. He then locks her in the room to freeze. Lotso demanding the toys' obedience.png|Lotso revealing his true evil nature as he locks Andy's toys at Sunnyside. Cecil Fredericks revealing himself.png|Cecil Fredericks revealing himself as the sinister scoundrel he truly is and his plan to steal the tablet of Akmunrah. Yokai's Reveal.jpg|Robert Callaghan revealing himself when Hiro and the others discover Yokai's true identity. Tortoise John rising to power.png|Tortoise John revealing his plans to Rango. Thunderclap's true nature.jpg|Thunderclap and his gang reveals their true nature to Arlo and Spot when start to chase after them. You're in Control.webm 001265809.png|Darrell Boxman revealing himself to have ratted out Lord Boxman on Cosma as he prepares to launch his master into the sun and take over his company Box More. ernesto true nature.png|Ernesto de la Cruz revealing his true nature to Miguel, having poisoned Hector and stole his songs for his own gain. He then has Miguel taken away. Eddy's Brother's true nature.png|Eddy's Brother reveals his true sadistic nature by mercilessly abusing Eddy. Varian revealing true nature.jpg|Varian reveals his true vengeance-seeking nature to Rapunzel by betraying her. Cassandra betraying Rapunzel and Flynn.jpg|Cassandra reveals her malevolent, true nature, betraying Rapunzel and Flynn and taking away Moonstone from her and declares that she is fulfilling her destiny. Bellwether's evil grin.png|Dawn Bellwether revealing her true nature when Judy Hopps discovers that she is the mastermind behind the savage attacks. Cozy Glow reveals her true nature.png|Cozy Glow revealing her true power-hungry nature and want become most powerful pony in Equestria proclaimed as Empress of Friendship by take over School of Friendship. No one touches her portrait.png|Doofus Drake reveals his true nature while protecting portrait of his late grandmother, in result her fortune, which inherited, corrupting him into greedy psycho. PRSPD A-Rangers.jpg|the A-Squad Rangers reveal themselves to be traitors of S.P.D. as they capture Doggie Krugger and take him to Krugger's nemesis, Emperor Grumm. Stinky Pete the Prospector.png|Stinky Pete revealing his true nature to Woody, Jessie and Bullseye after sealing the vent shut and revealing that he framed Jessie for turning on the TV last night. Ramsley rising to power.png|Ramsley revealing to Jim Evers his treachery to Master Gracey and he plans to have Jim's wife Sara marry the Master. The evil butler then flings Jim out the window. Rourke with the missing Journal page.jpg|Rourke revealing his true intention to steal the Atlantean crystal from the people of Atlantis, not even caring the Atlanteans will die without it. Clayton revealing his plan to Tarzan.jpg|Clayton revealing his true nature to Tarzan and his sinister plan to cage all the apes before locking him in the brig. Royal Pain unleashed.png|Gwen Grayson revealing herself as the evil supervillain Royal Pain. buster's true nature lady and the tramp.jpg|Buster revealing his true nature to Scamp, Angel and the Junkyard Dogs about Tramp choosing to be with Lady and be a house pet rather than remain a Junkyard Dog. Mr. Waternoose betrays Sulley and Mike.jpg|Waternoose reveals to Mike and Sulley his true nature while betraying the two by shoving them into the human world. Boingo revealing the monster within.png|Boingo revealing himself to be the evil Goody Bandit. Gutt whispers to Manny revealing his true nature.jpg|Captain Gutt revealing his true ruthless nature to Manny when the mammoth refuses to join his crew. Anim shockwave pinchy.jpg|Longarm Prime reveals himself to be the true Decepticon double agent, Shockwave, to Optimus Prime, Prowl, Bulkhead, and especially Bumblebee-the very 'Bot who sent the framed Wasp to jail. Eric tasers Kim revealing his true nature.png|Eric betraying Kim Possible, revealing himself to actually be one of Drakken's Synthodrones. He then tasers Kim, knocking her unconscious. Sailor John's true colors.png|Sailor John exposing his true ruthless nature to Thomas as he reveals that he really planned to keep Captain Calles' treasure for himself. Tord revealing the monster within.PNG|Tord revealing his robot and scheme to Tom. GravesFrostVillainReveal.png|Miranda Frost revealing her true nature when she reveals that she is the one who betrayed James Bond and that she works for Gustav Graves. Turbo-king-candy-33505100-500-203.gif|King Candy unravels his true nature and form as he reveals himself to be a ruthless tyrant and that he is Turbo in disguise. Storm King betrays Tempest Shadow.png|Storm King revealing his true nature to Tempest Shadow by admitting that he was just using her to help him take over the world. Obadiah Stane revealing the monster within.png|Obadiah Stane revealing his true nature to Tony Stark by betraying him. Makotoeyesglows.jpg|Makoto Aizen reveals his true nature to Minato brothers that he was possessed by an alien named Cereza. DOTM-Sentineltraitor.jpg|Sentinel Prime reveals himself that he made a deal with Megatron to bring all the surviving Decepticons and their home planet of Cybertron to Earth. evelyn true colors.png|Evelyn Deavor revealing her true superhero despising self to Elastigirl, stating that she wants them to remain illegal, before placing Elastigirl under her hypnotic control. coraline other mother true colors.jpg|The Beldam revealing her true colors to Coraline Felix and Zee.png|Felix and Zee revealing their true nature to hired the assassins Tom (Fox Mask), Craig (Lamb Mask), and Dave (Tiger Mask) to murder the family so they could collect their inheritance. Bites.png|Pennywise/IT reveals his true nature to Georgie by viciously tearing off his arm. Morgana reveals her true nature.jpg|Morgana reveals her true plan to Melody that she used her to steal the trident from her maternal grandfather's, King Triton. Lola's angry glare.png|Lola reveals her true twisted nature to Oscar for dumping her. Anti Mabel Reveals Her True Colors.png|Anti-Mabel reveals her true nature to the main Mabel. Elsa Schneider betrays Indy.jpg|Elsa Schneider betrays Indiana Jones that she was a Nazi who wants the journal that will leads them to the Holy Grail. Double betrays Maverick hunters.png|Double betrays and kills the Maverick hunter replies revealing to be a Maverick sent by Sigma himself. Rapunzel PC's new girlfriend.jpg|Rapunzel betrays Princess Fiona and her friends that she is now Prince Charming's new girlfriend and was working for him. Whitley Betrayal.png|Whitley Schnee reveals his evil side after manipulating and usurping the inheritance of his father's company from his sister Weiss. Sugar plum true colors.png|Sugar Plum revealing her true nature to Clara Stahlbaum, revealing that she framed Mother Ginger and is bent on taking over the Four Realms before ordering the latter to be locked up. Zoe's evil laugh.jpg|Zoe revealing her true colors as she talking to the balls about the gold bracelet when Simon found, but that means the treasure is hers. Janus Reveal.png|Alec Travelyan reveals himself to be Janus of the Janus Syndicate and tells off James Bond that he faked his death. Steele deliberately sabotaging Balto's trail.jpg|Steele's true remorseless nature as he sabotages Balto's trail to prevent him from returning the medicine to Nome, clearly taking no regard of the sick children who'll die without the medicine. Lasombra reveals himself.gif|Lasombra revealing his true identity and evil intentions of finding the Corazon. Stromboli betrays Pinocchio.jpg|Stromboli showing his true greedy nature to Pinocchio as he intends to force him to perform for him forever. fairy godmother's true nature.jpg|Fairy Godmother showing her true angry and evil nature to King Harold for the problem that her son Prince Charming's former love interest, Princess Fiona, is already married by Shrek the ogre. Darla Dimple s true nature.png|Darla Dimple revealing her true cruel and villanous nature to Danny for despising animals with ruin. TF P1 57 - Mad Harvey.jpg|Harvey Dent revealing his true nature when he unleashes his berserk button as "Big Bad Harv" and begins to attack Rupert Thorne and his men. bill cipher's true plan.jpg|Bill Cipher showing himself, and revealing his true plan to Ford. Videos Transformers Animated The End of Blurr|Longarm Prime reveals himself to be the true Decepticon double agent Shockwave, as he compacts and seemingly kills Blurr in order to maintain his cover. Blood Feast Island Pansy Aqua Teen Hunger Adult Swim|Willie Nelson revealing himself to be a man-eating monster as the Aqua Teens discover dead bodies in their own attic. Frost Gets Exposed DBS Episode 34 English Dub Ratchet and Clank Past 146 Meeting Ace Hardlight|Ace Hardlight revealing a darker side as the Dread Zone champion to Ratchet and Clank. Palpatine Reveals Himself - Revenge of the Sith 1080p HD|Palpatine revealing himself to be a Sith Lord known as Darth Sidious. Toy story 2 Woody tries to leave|Stinky Pete revealing his true nature to Woody, Jessie and Bullseye after sealing the vent shut to prevent the three from escaping and also revealing that he framed Jessie for turning on the TV last night. Coco - Hector's Passing|Ernesto de la Cruz revealing his true colors to Miguel, having poisoned Hector and stole his songs for his own gain. He then has Miguel taken away. The Karate Kid - PART III - Terry Reveal Himself and His Plan|Terry Silver reveals his true colors to Daniel LaRusso, as he reveals himself, John Kreese and Mike Barnes to be planning revenge against Daniel and Mr. Miyagi. Power Rangers S.P.D. - A-Squad Captures Doggie Cruger Episode 36 "Resurrection"|The A-Squad Rangers reveal themselves to be traitors of S.P.D. as they kidnap Cruger and take him to Emperor Grumm. The Shining - Bat Scene (1080 HD)|Jack Torrance revealing his true nature to Wendy as he starts going crazy at her. Megaman X4 Double's Betrayal|Double reveals himself as a Maverick sent by Sigma. Toy Story 3 - Andy's looking for us|Lotso revealing his true evil colors as he locks Andy's toys at Sunnyside. Origin of Two Face|Harvey Dent revealing his true nature when he unleashes his berserk button as "Big Bad Harv" and begins to attack Rupert Thorne and his men. Category:Galleries